the Legund oF Pinkie Pie
by LOLman12345
Summary: Pinkie Pie goes on a life changing adventure and learns about herself and the world.


the Legond oF Pinkie Pie

It was a gorgeous, beautiful morning at the end of the night and Pinkie Pie was asleep, sleeping in her bed when a dream came in her head. There was a gurly purple Twilight Sparkle in dream, in shroud of darkness and lonesomeness and frightenness.

"Pinkie, you must come rescue mi. I have been captured by the dark shadow pony dark pony. He plans to use power in me to relies dark forces and munsters on Pony Land. I be held giant castle in far far land. Front dor is loked so you must use secrot possage under moat near the giant woterfoal next to custle.

Pinkie woke up outa bod and grab giant sword before going on jorney through ponyland. She begen to ran off toe far off lan in order toe save Twiliat. She went into Everfoe Fowest and bumped into mony changelings. She took out sard an slay many changelings, grabbing money so she could bwuy bombs and other stoof. She do crazy flashy swirly spinny swordy ateck and kall many onomies. Changelings then blew up because that what changelings do in ponyland they go boom. She them collect many rupies because monsters need them fo some raison. Then she continue jorney through poni larnd becauzzoo she need to get toe evil custle and save Twilart and stop buad pony from doing bad thing and being evil.

She sone come cross gwavward wic contaims mony gosts and skeltony munsters. They all wisen out of grond and try to got her toe join dok side. But Poinkie refuse and say "No, I hat not goat bone to pickk with you." Then she laugh because she'd told joke because they warrr dead an sone to be moe dead because she took out bombs and trow bombs at munsters which goe bomb and blooowwww up munster bicuase it bomb and bombs go boom because that what bomb do it go boombaboom.

Poinky then go throw poni lond as Twilike scram in distont becaouse she'd scarred and no not what do but she huppy becose Pinkie be coming to da rescue. Pinkie then run into marnticoo which roar and epic bose moosic play. Pinkie tried hit ot wic sard but fail hahahaha and myunster roar some more and hit poinkie with tail whic hurt a lot ow. Pokey thought she was done but realisa that she need to win in odo to save Twileart and stop evil pony that come back and die and come back and die and come back and be evil. She moost save warld and make it butter place. Soodenly she remember she had crossbouw an aim an fire ot at manticoo hitting it in head and causing it to roar in uguny before dywing.

"I see you got the point." She said and laugh beicause she make nother joke lol.

After beotting munster she run to to big fucking castle and start runny round to find secrot possage. She thon remember that secret place where secret place hidden so she dive in wota and swim unta wota while holding breath because she can't breath unta wata. She then find secret passage and climb outa water and climbed up many stairs. She come across skull mansters wick twi to try to kall her. One throws rock at pinkie and it hit pinkie on head. She get hurt but not a lot and then she get out porty cunnon and fire it a munsters which blow again and drop more money and rupies wic she then use to buy epic boss music at castle shop.

"I don't have time to deal with dumbskulls." She said with happy face she ounce again tood jook.

Then she start climbing through to castle towa where she was Twilart screams. She climbed oop towa stairs, defeating enemies and sanging many happy songs while knocky enemies into water below where they get eated by goommy crodkidile below. She get to castle towa where she find Twimight and evil dark pony who look like fat pig. He lough at poinkie and point at her. "You shod join dourk side because youd gain powa an halp wool ponyland. Join mi Plinkie, and togetha we wule da rorld.

Pinkie then shook head and gave him middle hoover. Then dark pony point at pinkie and yell "YOU MUST DIE!" Then suddenly mirro poo appear in middle of da rom and dak pinkie leap out of tit. She smile creepy smiley smile and then pull out giant sard and pwoint it a good pinkie. Good pinkie pulls out her sword and point art at bard pinkie. Then epic booze music play and two crash together with snarl. Bad pinkie swing but good pinkie block attack and then good pinkie swing sword but bad poinkie bwock uttack. They fourght for houwas before dark pinkie drop good piki on flor and stand ova her with evil evil grin. Then she raise knive in air and prepare to bring it done.

"You see yu awre looser plinkie because I am strunger and fight beater!" She yelled but very quiet.

Pinkie dind't quit though because she must make world butter place. She got out crossbow and fwira it at bad pinkie making her go boom in explosiana. Then bad pinkie spirit travel bock into mirro pool where she met man in da mirror and starting making change .

Dark pony then get mad and started jumping up and down and up and down and scraming lik little filli. "ITS NOT OVER PINKIE! I SHALL DESTRO YO!"

But Poinkie had enough. She take out parta cannon and fire friendship at stupid dark pony who exploded in cool explosion that looked explody but he not dead yet but dieing. As he die he say. "I failed an can no longa bring back evil to ponyland an defeat you and I see now that yu a strunger and mo powerfoul than I ever imagine and I must give my respect to you and say you won but I can not because I hate you because I evil because I am dark pony because I wanted to bring evil to ponyland because I like that an you wouldn't." Then he die.

Pinkie then go to Twilgih who said "Pinkie!" Then Pinkie said, "Twilight!". Then Twilight said "You sav me! You rescue me from dook pony and bring piece and hamany back to pony world . We proud of yu. Let's go back to Ponytown." She say with huppy face.

Togetha they leave castle wic clumbly behind into dast. As they head home, the sun begins shining and trees and flowers start sanging happy sungs togethar. Da End


End file.
